Su Familia
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Porque Sirius fue echado de su casa y no tenia donde ir... Nunca habia tenido una familia, SU FAMILIA, hasta ese dia... Regalo de "MI AMIGO INVISIBLE" para Sereffin, del grupo "Dramione" HiStoRiaS de amOr qUe debieRon SeR ContadaS...


**ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBI PARA EL RETO "MI AMIGO INVISIBLE", DEL GRUPO**

_"Dramione" HiStoRiaS de amOr qUe debieRon SeR ContadaS_

** LA TUVE QUE HACER DE URGENCIA PERO AUN ASI ME GUSTO BASTANTE Y ME GUSTARIA COMPARTIRLA CON USTEDES!**

**Esta historia fue escrita para Ezëquiel Sereffin, un buen amigo argentino, aunque incha de Boca pero no importa**** ;)**

* * *

_**Su Familia**_

_**Por Athenea-Eris**_

* * *

"Y la puerta se cerró tras de sí, con una rapidez impresionante para su regordeta madre aunque claro, había que tener en cuenta que con Walburga Black nada era lo que parecía, todo tenía un significado distinto. Aunque, el que su hijo mayor se fuera de casa no parecía preocuparle lo mas mínimo, si no que lo festejaba.

Se podía decir que Sirius Black no le guardaba ningún tipo de amor a su madre, que le desagradaba esa casa y no le gustaba mucho llevar el apellido Black, pero esa sería una mentira: ODIABA todo eso. Era un muchacho muy alto y con bastante musculatura debido a que hacía muchos deportes, tenia ojos grises (una pequeña herencia genética), una abundante cabellera castaña y rasgos aristocráticos. Además, era un merodeador.

Mientras caminaba alejándose del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a sus mejores amigos: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter, con quien se encontraría dentro de unos minutos. Habían acordado encontrarse en un parque cerca de Londres mágico para conversar y verse, era más que su mejor amigo, James era su hermano, más de lo que alguna vez había sentido a Regulus, el consentido de Walburga.

Tan pronto como llego a un callejón, tomo con fuerza su maleta y desapareció a encontrarse con James, quien cuando Sirius apareció, sonreía como un niño en el parque de diversiones.

-¡Hey, Canuto! –dijo James antes de darse cuenta que su amigo caminaba con su equipaje tras de sí, aunque luego puso una cara de compasión porque era sabido que tarde o temprano sucedería al fin-. ¿Qué paso ahora?

-No la aguante mas, Cornamenta, empezó a hablar sobre los honores de ser un Black, sobre como tenemos que detestar a… a los hijos de muggles –respondió Sirius, sentándose con James, de cara a los juegos infantiles donde unos niños revoloteaban como abejas en la miel.

-¿Y que harás ahora? ¿A dónde iras?

-No lo sé, me saco hasta el dinero de mi herencia y seguramente me sacara del árbol familiar –contesto Canuto-. Como si me importara.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que hacer: ir a almorzar a mi casa –dijo con una gran sonrisa, James vivía no muy lejos de allí en una hogareña casa de barrio muggle, y se paro del banco tomando la maleta de Sirius con una mano.

-No, me…

-Se lo prometiste a mi madre.

Sirius adorada a los padres de James, pero tenía una especial conexión con Dorothea, esta era una Black también aunque solo de forma lejana a la familia de Sirius. Los padres de James eran bastante mayores a la par de los de Sirius pero era mucho más buenos y considerados, tenían una casa enormes y siempre le recibían con los brazos abiertos pero había una razón por la que no podía negarle nada a Dorothea y es porque era como la madre que siempre le habría gustado tener.

-Está bien, vamos.

Luego, como siempre le pasaba con James, se fue olvidando de sus problemas a medida que charlaban: Quiddich, otros deportes, motocicletas y chicas, eran los objetivos de sus charlas, eso hasta que James veía algo pelirrojo y sus ojos brillaban pensando en Evans, una de las más valientes e inteligentes Gryffindor de Hogwarts, la única chica que rechazaba a James todos los días. Eso hizo que Sirius sonriera interiormente, su amigo estaba enamorado de esa chica pero ella no le daba ni la hora, mientras que otras femeninas del mundo mágico matarían por ser la elegida por James y su enorme fortuna.

Cuando llegaron, una mujer mayor les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa enorme antes de abrazar a Sirius por el cuello, ella era bastante baja y esté muy alto, entonces hizo que bajara su cabeza hasta donde ella pudiera palmearla:

-¡Sirius! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste como corresponde? Necesitas un corte de pelo, ya pareces uno de eso Happies que andan por ahí con sus cabellos largos y fuman pasto –dijo antes de darse vuelta hacia la cocina, meneando su enorme y blanco cabello hacia los lados, en contraste con sus usuales vestidos floreados.

-¡Es Hippies, mama! ¡No Happies! –Grito James antes de correr hacia la cocina, seguido de Sirius que agarraba su maleta como si fuera un escudo contra todo mal-. Además, tengo hambre y Sirius fue echado de su casa, ahora no tiene en donde vivir.

-¡Cornamenta! ¡Era un secreto! –lo reprendió Sirius mientras se ponía pálido, lo que menos quería era lastima, su orgullo era más fuerte que la necesidad.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, James, Sirius si tiene en donde vivir, ¿No es así, Charles? –dijo Dorothea mientras ponían un plato más en la mesa y un alto hombre entraba en la habitación. Tenía un saco a cuadros escoses y se veía como un honorable erudito, pero solo era imagen porque se reía tanto como ellos de sus travesuras del colegio.

-Si, si, querida, claro que si, aunque puede que le moleste oler los pies de James –dijo Charles con indiferencia, mientras se sentaba en la mesa mirando con hambre indisimulada su comida.

-¿Los pies de…

-Yo no tengo mal olor en los pies, ¿No, mama? –pregunto James indignado por esas palabras.

-Claro que si, cariño, eres muy oloroso, tendré que arreglar otra habitación para Sirius, no quiero intoxicar a nuestro invitado –contesto Dorothea mirando a James.

-¡Yo no en quedare aquí! –grito Sirius, haciendo que por fin le prestaran atencion los tres Potter.

-Claro que lo harás, cariñito, esta es tu familia –respondió Dorothea confundida.

-Sirius, siempre has sido como un hermano para James y eres u hijo para nosotros, nos gustaría que te quedaras aquí –dijo Charles mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba hacia su mujer para pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Exacto, Canuto.

Sirius no podía creerlo, le ofrecían una familia. Tenía una familia por primera vez en su vida: Dorothea, Charles y James eran su familia. Y siempre lo serian, se dijo mientras los tres se abrazaban a él con un cariño de familia."

Ese recuerdo hizo que Sirius tomara conciencia de situación actual porque cuando el hechizo de Bellatrix le pego en el pecho, lo único que pudo pensar es en que dejaría a Harry solo, pero luego se dio cuenta que Harry ya tenía una familia: Hermione y Ronald eran su familia.

Por eso Sirius Black sonreía cuando cayó a traves del velo, ese día en el Ministerio De La Magia, porque se encontraría de nuevo con **SU FAMILIA.**


End file.
